We never would have met
by xfmoon
Summary: Just a few musings about this one sentence in 2x08 The Day Reagan Was Shot.


**A/N:** So, it's been a while. This is just a short rumination over a single sentence in the episode. I just needed to write something.

 **Spoilers:** for everything up to and including 2x08 The Day Reagan Was Shot.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know what it would have been like if I'd never discovered Timeless, so what if I don't own the rights to it.

* * *

"We never would have met!"

The sentence hung over all of them like a rain cloud that could burst at any minute.

Rufus and Jiya would have met of course, but Rufus would probably still be staring longingly at her neck from across the desks, hoping that Mason would ask him and Jiya to make a taco run together and more often than just on Tuesdays.

As for Lucy and Wyatt their paths were unlikely to have crossed had they never taken this job or got dragged to Mason Industries by Homeland security agents.

Had agent Christopher not assembled this team, the four of them would have never known of each other's existence.

Now that was a scary thought, maybe even scarier than actually getting erased from history. Coming back to a reality where they weren't supposed to know each other, where none of them were friends. At least having been away they would still remember if they came back to a changed world, but for how long? How long before Rittenhouse took another trip changing something else while they were in the present making them complete strangers or wiping them completely from existence all together?

They had done so much good together; saved people, more or less kept history intact, and taken down a number of Rittenhouse members, agents and sleepers throughout time. They were the unsung heroes of time travelers, working in the shadows, never to be acknowledged for their deeds.

 **xXx**

The looming possibilities the words presented, might have been the driving force for them on this mission. But even as each of them attacked different angles of the situation other powers were at work in them as well.

For Lucy there was the promise she'd once made to Denise, to make sure that if her family disappeared she would tell her about them. She didn't want to see another person wake up every morning to find that their loved ones never existed and had simply just vanished from time. No warning, nothing, just puff, gone. Images of Amy still haunted her, but at least she had them, the memories, Agent Christopher wouldn't even be able to remember her family if they failed.

Wyatt's life had been so turbulent lately that all he really wanted was answers, and rather yesterday than today. He wanted clarification and justification. He wanted insight so he could take Rittenhouse down, so he could live a normal, happy, and uncomplicated life. There was no such thing as pushing too hard, or going over the line; they needed the truth, lives depended on it, and not only agent Christopher's.

Rufus had found his courage with the time team. He'd gotten a close-knit friendship with his time travelling companions and taken a chance on love with Jiya.

And Jiya she had gotten to be part of the team, she wasn't just the nerd behind the screen, hadn't been benched, wasn't just observing, she was making her own choices and she was participating in the adventures as well.

A soldier, a historian, and a couple of engineers, plus a billionaire, a terrorist and a homeland security agent. A match made in... well who knows, but it was perfect for time travel. Their combined strengths outweighing their weaknesses. Messing with history, changing events that could change the fate of this specially put together team, was not an option, and if they had any say in it they were not going to let that happen.

The fact was that they had met, and it had changed all of their lives; taken them on a new course that they had never expected. Opened their eyes and their hearts to the wonders and possibilities that came with adventures into the unknown. And so, this mission was no different than any other; protect history, change as little as possible and take out Rittenhouse. They were the team for the job!

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh the sad-yet-I'm-happy-for-you look on Lucy's face when she realized Denise got a closer relationship with her mother after everything. History is not set in stone. I'm still waiting for a Carol Preston redemption arc, for Lucy's sake.

Ok so I've seen people saying that all Agent Christopher did was choose Wyatt, which this episode still didn't explain why she did the first time around. Rufus was chosen because he was the only pilot and Lucy because of her father's Rittenhouse connections. But still... I think she played an important part.

 _Side note:_ My life has been a bigger mess than usual lately and so I've been in a fic writing slump. But I'm still here loving every minute of the great show that is Timeless, and doing what I do best; watching, tweeting, reblogging, supporting my clockblocker fandom family, hoping for a renewal and another season. Timeless deserves that!

Pretty sure the finale is gonna slay me though, from what has leaked already it's gonna be an emotional rollercoaster. Ready, not ready... is it Sunday yet?


End file.
